When It Became Too Much
by MisaRox
Summary: The Rock's life couldn't be any better. Successful box office turnout, becoming the Best Ever. He has it all...but it suddenly becomes too much... Finally Updated: Chapter 8!!
1. A Message for The Great One

Rocky sat in his locker room, bored and flipping through the new issue of WWF magazine. He stopped at the article on him and the immortal Hulk Hogan, and remembered the night after No Way Out. He closed his eyes, as if revisiting the incident in his mind. He could've lost it all that night.  
  
**  
  
"I'm gonna lay the smackdown on his crippled ass nWo style!" Hogan had screamed from the driver's seat of the semi. He revved the truck up as his buddies, Hall and Nash, watched and shouted with approval and encouragement. Hogan gassed the wheeler and crashed it right into the ambulance.  
  
**  
  
Rocky opened his eyes, wincing at the almost alive bang. He turned the page to see more captures of him and Hogan. The challenge, the handshake, the Rock Bottom. Rock shook his head. The decision of executing the Rock Bottom could've ended his life. But he'd made another triumphant return and went on to become the Best Ever. He was the Babe Ruth of the WWF. He had the torch Hogan handed down to him. Rocky knew he was on top of the world. He turned the page to see the ambulance, crushed and nearly shriveled. He tsked at the capture, knowing the sight on the inside was a lot worse. He closed his eyes again, and drew his eyebrows together in a frown, near tears.  
  
**  
  
"Get him out of there, guys!" One paramedic shouted, holding the door open. The others struggled to get the stretcher out, along with causing no more pain to The Great One. On the inside, Rocky couldn't make out any of the commotion. He could barely stay awake, feeling very weak from all the blood he lost… He mumbled a prayer to God, asking and begging for life.  
  
**  
  
A big hand on Rock's shoulder made him reopen his eyes, abruptly. "Okay there, Rock?" Hogan asked, showing concern for his "brother". Rock looked up to see his good friend and forced a smile, "Everything's fine, Hulk." He said. Hogan nodded and tilted his head to see the magazine that haunted The Rock. "I remember that night…" As if realizing that night caused Rock pain, he looked away from it and at Rock, "I'm sorry about that. Sorry really shouldn't cut it since I could've killed you…" Rock smiled, "Think nothing of it. I'm still here. And everything's fine." Hogan nodded and left the locker room. Rock looked at the ambulance picture again and sighed, "Everything's fine…"  
  
**  
  
After the show, Rock checked into a hotel and headed into his room. As he came to the door, he paused. Room 365. The Scorpion King had made 36.5 million… It was amazing. Rock smiled, at the thought of the loyal, passionate fans. The looks on their faces when his music would hit…  
  
"If Ya Smell…!" They'd stand on their feet and hold their anticipation until The Great One stepped out, onto the entranceway. At that point, they'd scream, and cheer and try to get their signs on-camera. The adreadline pumping in Rock's heart, the adredaline pumping through the fans's throats; they screamed and cheered and smiled at the sight of The Most Electrifying Man In Sports-Entertainment. He was their champ. …And he thought he always would be…  
  
Rock snapped back into reality and went ahead inside his room for the night. Throwing his things onto the floor, near the foot of the bed, he fell onto the soft mattress, face down in the pillow. He felt the mint slid down the silk pillow cover and tap the side of his head. He lifted his face and looked at it, always having eaten the mint before anything, all the time. But that time was different. Along with the small mint was a folded piece of paper. He took the paper first and unfolded it to see a long written letter. He began to read:  
  
"Dear Rocky,  
  
It's been a while. You may or may not remember me, but I remember you. I won't go into detail because we'll see each other soon. I'm in the WWFE now. I've missed you and I've patiently been waiting to reunite with you. This was one of the only ways, and I wasn't gonna take the other way and wait in front of your house…"  
  
That sentence was followed by a happy face, clearing the joke. He continued…  
  
"I guess I'll see you soon. I'll meet up with you at the taping, but don't go off searching. I'll come to your locker room. Promise.  
  
Love,  
  
Your Certain Someone"  
  
Rock reread the letter two more times and shook his head. Who the hell was it? He scanned his memory, trying to remember someone, anyone, who could've written the note. No one came to mind, soon after. Rock folded the letter and slipped it onto the dresser. He'd have to wait until tomorrow to see what that was all about… 


	2. Reuniting

Early A/N: I wrote this sometime in early April, hence who the Undisputed Champ is.  
  
  
  
The next morning, Rock headed to the front desk to sign out, where he met up with Shane.  
  
"Shane, I need to talk to you," he said, hoping Vince's son had the answers he was seeking. The Boy Wonder, who was signing out, turned to his long time friend, and smiled, "What's up?"  
  
Rock reconsidered what he was gonna ask him and decided to skip the letter completely. "Has Vince told you if he's signed anyone recently?"  
  
Shane was taken aback; what the hell kinda question was that? "No, my father never tells me if he signs new talent. He always seems extremely happy when it's a woman, though. I mean, look at his backstage vignettes!" He said with a laugh. Rock forced a smile, disappointed that 'Simba' didn't have an answer. After Shane walked away, Rock reached into his pocket and pulled out the letter. 'I'll meet up with you at the taping…' it had said. He stuffed the folded note back into his pocket and signed out.  
  
**  
  
After arriving at the arena, Rock headed to Vince's office, wishing he could get some information on the woman he'd "reunite" with. When he stepped into the room, he spotted Vince with the Undisputed Champion, Triple H. McMahon smiled at Rock but Hunter didn't seem to welcome The Great One's presence. The sight of him seemed to disgust him, even. Rock glanced at Vince's grin, and automatically knew there was something in store for him. The 2 shook hands and Vince said, "Rock, I've got some great news for you." As the co-owner led Rock out of the office, he put a tight arm around the People's Champ and left Hunter, alone, staring at his Championship and shaking his head at it.  
  
"Now, even though Hunter may not like this idea, I'm giving you a title shot!" said the Boss. Rock couldn't believe it. WWFE Undisputed Champion: The Rock! It was like music to him, or a peaceful dance, even! But wait… That was Vince McMahon giving The Rock a title shot…? What's that about? Before Rock could respond, he drew his eyebrows together and escaped Vince's tight arm, "A title shot? Me?" Rock asked. Vince nodded, still smiling. "Why?" The Brahma Bull didn't want to ask 'why?', only because if he sought reason McMahon didn't know how to explain, he'd never get the title shot.  
  
"Why? Rock, you should be happy!" said the co-owner. Rock thought of that. He should be happy! He finally let that hidden smile spread. He shook Vince's hand but held him back as Vince tried to walk off. "Vince, I need to ask you something. It's been bothering me all day. You're the only one who can tell me." McMahon motioned for Rock to go ahead. Rock took a deep breath, knowing the answer would probably take him by surprise… "Who have you signed recently, if anyone?"  
  
McMahon made a face and exhaled, as if wanting to make Rock wait, "W-why do you ask that?" Rocky gave Vince a look, saying 'just tell me.' The co- owner nodded, "I have signed a few people, if you must know. But… I'm not going to tell you who. Until they make their on-screen debut, you can never know." He growled. He headed back to his office, leaving Rock confused and a bit upset.  
  
**  
  
It was time for the Undisputed Championship match. Rock waited, all suited up, in the Gorilla Position. Not once had he gotten any information on the mystery person. It sort of upset him, not having already run into her. He stayed in his locker room all day to wait for her, but she never showed. He seemed disappointed, since he found himself looking forward to meeting her…again. He peeked through the curtain to see Austin making his way up the ramp from his match with beer cans, foam over-flowing onto his hands. The Rattlesnake stepped into the curtain and came face-to-face with The Great One. "Do you know anything about it?" Rock asked. Austin got into Rock's face, it not being the first time they crossed paths. "What?" said Stone Cold. He then walked off, laughing. Rock snarled after him.  
  
"Rock! Rock!" shouted a voice. Rock turned to see Coach running up to him, out of breath and, surprisingly, without a microphone. "Hurry it up, Coach." Rock ordered, already hearing his music hit in the arena. "Rock, I need to talk to you!" Rock shook his head at the reporter. Feeling The Coach wouldn't spill the beans quick enough, he stepped through the curtain to meet the screams of the loyal and passionate. He strutted down the aisle, cocking his head to the side, raising the People's Eyebrow. He stepped into the ring and posed on the turnbuckles. The flashes of the camera surrounded him, as he absorbed their screams of excitement and anticipation. He smiled. 'Everything's fine…'  
  
Back in the Gorilla Position, Coach looked through the curtain. Almost as if talking to The Rock there and then, he uttered, "…She's here…"  
  
The match was intense; both wrestlers feeling all the electricity emit from the crowd. The cheered for Rock and booed towards the Undisputed Champion. Finally, it was time for the match to end and Rock knew, by then, he'd land on top…and he did. He pinned Triple H for the 1-2-3! The ref called for the bell and took the title from the announcer. Rock saw the gold in the ref's hand, and things seemed to happen in slow motion from there.  
  
The ref walked over to the new Champ and held the title out to Rocky. Rocky stared at it. He saw his seemingly twisted reflection in the shiny metal. He then noticed Triple H's name on it. He smiled, for no longer it would say that. It'd say THE ROCK. He took the title into his hands and stared at it. He took the strap in his hand and posed on the turnbuckle. "Rocky! Rocky! Rocky! Rocky!" They chanted. He closed his eyes, to enjoy the moment. 'This couldn't be any better…' he thought.  
  
**  
  
Heading into his locker room, Rock was still in awe of the gold. He looked up at his locker room door, and remembered he was supposed to reunite with a 'certain someone'. He sighed, still disappointed and stepped inside. Upon entering, he froze.  
  
"Hi, Rocky."  
  
Rock dropped his title in shock. It was well worth the wait… There, waiting for him and now greeting him, was his high school sweetheart, Roxy. But she was more than his old girlfriend. She was once his fiancee. They planned to marry after high school. But when he made it into the WWFE, he had no choice but to leave her. Remembering that make his knees wobble.  
  
She smiled at him, knowing he was shocked. "You okay?" she asked with a laugh. She waved her hand in front of his face. He took it and pulled her in, closer to him. She blushed when she could feel his heart, still pumping with adreadline.  
  
"You…you wrote me that letter." He uttered, still unable to believe it. Roxy nodded, "I had to. Even though I've been in Philly all my life, I still felt close to you. I knew, they day you came back, July 30th, I had to see you again. I had to talk to you. I missed you so much." She whispered, near tears.  
  
Rock looked at her hand in his. She came all this way to see him. She trained and made it to the WWFE…for him? There was no way he'd make her think she did it for nothing. He'd broken her heart once before… A tear escaped her eye, and Rocky ran his thumb across her cheek, wiping it. She rested her head against his chest and sobbed on it. Rocky placed his hand on the back of her head. He couldn't believe it, still.  
  
Rocky shed a tear, as well, knowing this was becoming too much…  
  
A/N: Sorry if it seemed kinda rushed. I had to type this up quick, so excuse any spelling mistakes and I'm hoping you enjoyed this chapter. I'll be back with the next one by Thursday, no later. Promise!  
  
~Romi 


	3. The Engagement Ring

A/N: In case you hadn't figured it, The Rock is NOT married in this fic. *wink*  
  
It rained that night. Since Roxy was new to the business, she didn't catch on to how it worked. "Will you give me a ride, Rocky?" She'd asked. At that point, Rock was unsure if whether he should be happy or confused as to why she was there. But since she'd come a long way, and decided to live the life of a wrestler, he agreed to let her ride with him.  
  
As they rode in his rental, they remained silent. Roxy turned to him, and smiled, "Is this a comfortable silence for you?" Rock glanced at her and laughed, "To tell you the truth, it's not." Roxy sat back, "Well, we need to change that, don't we?" She turned the radio on and changed the station until she found one she liked. As she stared out the window, she hummed along with the playing tune. Rock concentrated on the road.  
  
Roxy stared at the radio and smiled. "Hey, do you remember this song?" Rock turned to her and then listened…  
  
"My life…is ever so perfect. My life…is anything you'd want in one, And you might think I'm crazy, Who cares if I am…"  
  
He grinned. It was a song called "Beautiful" but neither of them ever found out who sang it. But it was like their song. They'd listen to it when they were together. It brought back warm, peaceful memories. He hummed the song as Roxy sang it to herself… "Beautiful, What a wonderful way to be…"  
  
She turned to him. She was probably less than 2 feet away from him and he still felt as distant as he did when he left her. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the engagement ring he'd given her years ago. It wasn't anything expensive, because, when he bought it, he was short on cash. It was a small diamond, but it made her happy…when they were still engaged.  
  
Rock saw her staring at it in her hand. When it clicked that she had kept it, his eyes narrowed. 'She wants more than to be close to me…' he thought, 'She wants to love me…' As if reading his thoughts, Roxy turned to him and smiled. "This is all that's left of us." She sighed and looked at it again, "It's not much, is it?" Rock couldn't believe it. All these years, she'd held onto a ring he gave her months before leaving her…?  
  
"I guess I'm just really crazy, and really lucky. Lucky, well, because I can say 'I was in love with him before he became big. I was going to marry that man and be the luckiest and happiest girl in the world.'"  
  
She let out a small chuckle, " And I'm crazy because I held onto us for so long, when only one of us wished we still were together."  
  
Her smile had disappeared in her words, "I don't want you to feel guilty about any of this, Rocky. I'm glad you found happiness. But if there is ever a time where you're lonely, and you haven't done anything about it, and you haven't sought anyone…then I think I can say I don't know you. Because I do know you. I know that if you're not happy, you're gonna find happiness, and you're gonna enjoy it. So…" She set the ring down on the dashboard… "Are you happy?"  
  
Rock, having listened and understood every word she said, pulled over and stopped the car. He turned to her. She looked at him, innocently, as if her speech just fell out of her mouth. He caressed her cheek with his hand.  
  
"I could be happier."  
  
The 2 grew closer together and he took her face in his hands, kissing her at last. He seemed to realize that's what he'd wanted to do ever since they set eyes on each other in the locker room. Roxy was a little startled by his kiss, but immediately sensed that he needed reassurance so she moved to kiss him back and wrap her arms around his neck. To Rock, nothing else mattered except kissing her and feeling her respond to him in a way he'd never come close to imagining. They finally pulled out of the kiss and stared at each other. Roxy was the first to break the silence, and breathed a laugh. Rock took her hand in his.  
  
'Everything's fine…' 


	4. A Problem With Paul Heyman

Disclaimer: I don't own Rock or Paul Heyman.  
  
  
  
At the next taping, Roxy was finally able to show the entire world how hard she'd trained. She wrestled Ivory in a match and landed victorious. When the ref raised her hand in victory, she smiled and felt pride rush through her veins. She knew she'd love the feeling again and again, as she gained more oppertunities.  
  
As she headed toward her and Rock's locker room, she crossed paths with Paul Heyman. She may have been new to the business but she knew he was a dirty old man. He made her skin crawl with disgust and fear. He smiled, maliciously, at her, "Hellllllo, Roxy!" He growled as he circled her.  
  
She narrowed her eyes at him, "What do you want?" she snarled. Heyman looked up and down at her figure, liking what he saw, "It's not a matter of what I want…" He ran his finger down her arm. She pulled away quickly. "It's who I want." He said. Roxy backed away from him, "Stay away from me!" As she walked away, she heard his dirty laugh, as if he was threatening her…  
  
**  
  
When Roxy got to the locker room, she slammed the door and leaned against it, near tears. Rock stepped out of the bathroom and spotted her in this stage of discomposure. He hated to see her like that and he helped her to the couch. He sat close to her, "What's wrong? What happened?" he asked.  
  
Roxy choked at her words and uttered, "Paul Heyman." Rock took her hand and asked, "Did he hurt you?" Roxy shook her head, the tears building in her eyes and begging to escape, "But he said he…he wanted me." Remembering that made her skin crawl again, fearing the worst from Heyman.  
  
Rock placed a hand on her back, "I'll go talk to him. Stay here." Roxy buried her face in her hands as Rock went to deal with Paul.  
  
**  
  
Rock stormed through the hallways, determined to find that sick mind named Paul Heyman. When he finally spotted him, he spun the former ECW owner around, held him by his jacket and pulled back to punch him. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Rock! Rock, think about this!" Heyman shouted. "Believe me, I have. If you ever touch Roxy, EVER, I swear I'll kill you." Rock threatened, his fist still readied.  
  
Heyman's eyes widened, "What?! Rock, Rock, I can understand you being so protective! She is your ticket around, I realize that!" Rock loosened his grip on Paul and made a confused look, "My ticket around…? What's that supposed to mean?" He asked. Heyman nodded, "You didn't know? Everyone talks about it! Hasn't it struck you as odd that she showed up and suddenly, you get a title shot and win! Triple H didn't even approve of the match. He always approves, unless someone forces him into it." Rock shook his head, "What are you getting at?"  
  
"Roxy showed up that day she was to meet you. She came before you did and talked to Vince. She told him to give you a title shot! Don't you think it's a bit peculiar that she showed up right when you became a big success? 36.5 million in the box office? WrestleMania?" said Heyman.  
  
Rock let go of him and thought about that…  
  
**  
  
Roxy had already calmed down when Rock got back. She noticed he seemed uneasy and a bit dazed. "Rox, I talked to Heyman," said The Great One. Roxy let out a sigh of relief, "Thank God! What did you tell him?" Rock sighed, "Actually, it's not about what I told him. It's…it's what he told me."  
  
Roxy was taken aback and began to fear Heyman again, "What'd he tell you?" Rock bit his lip, still unsure if he should say. But he wanted to know the truth, "He said you told Vince to give me a title shot. He told me it was because I was doing so well." "What?! Rock, you don't believe him, do you?" Roxy shouted.  
  
Rock's eyes dropped, "Rox, it seems awkward that right when I was doing great, you showed up and things became…better." Roxy shook her head, "That's because I didn't want you to enjoy the time alone!"  
  
Rock paced, as if blowing off some steam and then stopped, "Look, Rox, I appreciate what you did, but I can and could win the title on my own. You talked about how you didn't know me. You obviously don't, because I don't need help. The Rock doesn't want or need your help!"  
  
Roxy couldn't believe it… How could Rock say that? "Okay. Obviously you're upset, and I can't help, so I'll just go." She grabbed her things and headed towards the door. She stopped and glanced at Rock, for perhaps the last time. After she left, Rock picked up his Undisputed Championship and shook his head. He knew he shouldn't be the holder because he never earned the shot. He slapped it over his right shoulder and headed to McMahon.  
  
**  
  
When Rock stepped inside Vince's office, the co-owner was on his cell. He spotted Rock and hung up. "Rock, can I help you?" He asked. Rock removed the title, soon-to-be no longer his title, from his shoulder and handed it to Vince. Vince stared at it in confusion. "What?"  
  
"I don't deserve it. I want to forfeit the title. Have a battle royal for it or something, but it doesn't belong with me…along with other things…" Rock said. Vince sensed the seriousness in Rock's tone and shook his head, "Rock, you DID earn the title shot AND the title."  
  
"No, Paul Heyman told me everything. He told me how Roxy got you to give me a title shot. I know all about it, Vince. It's okay," Said Rock.  
  
Vince was taken aback, "Roxy? Rock, you don't understand. Roxy had nothing to do with it. I'd already planned to give you a title shot. The writers thought it'd be good for you. Roxy showed up way after the decision was finalized." Said McMahon.  
  
Rock's eyes narrowed, "You mean…Roxy didn't tell you to do anything in my favor?" Vince shook his head, "I met her the day she met up with you. By then, I knew you'd get your shot."  
  
Vince's cell phone rang and he excused himself and asked Rock to leave. Rock walked out and shut the door. He leaned against the outside wall, thinking about what Vince just told him.  
  
"What have I done?" 


	5. A Flashback

A/N: There will be more to this, so this isn't the end of the story yet.  
  
  
  
Rock rushed to the hotel after the taping was over and ran to his room, which he shared with Roxy. When he burst into the room, she was long gone and so was her stuff. He scanned the room, searching for a note or anything but to no avail. He sighed and collapsed on the bed, burying his face in his hands. He knew he'd lost her all over again…  
  
**  
  
The next morning, Rock headed downstairs, still miserable from his big mistake. He met up with Shane after signing out, "Where're we headed tonight?" He asked. Shane lifted his bags and said, "Philadelphia, PA!"  
  
As the McMahon headed out, Rock stayed where he was. Philly… His and Roxy's hometown. He lived there before getting into wrestling and he met her. The best days of his life were spent there with her.  
  
~~  
  
Flashback: 1992:  
  
Rocky Maivia and Roxy Parres walked along the dock, holding hands. Engaged to be married the next year, they were truly happy. Roxy looked at her engagement ring and smiled. Rock saw the beautiful grin on her face and it shattered his heart, knowing how was the time to tell her…  
  
They stopped walking and Rocky took her other hand. He looked into her eyes and took a deep breath, "Rox, there's something I have to tell you. And…after I tell you, it'll be finalized tomorrow." He said. Roxy waited for him to continue.  
  
"Even though I've been playing football, my father got me into wrestling." Roxy's smile faded and her eyes dropped, "That means you're gonna be on the road 300 days a year…" she said. Rocky nodded, "And, Rox, you know I love you. But…since I'll be away, I don't think it'd be a good idea for us to get married. I hate to say that, but you deserve better than to only be able to see me 65 days a year."  
  
Roxy shook her head, "No, no, Rocky. I love you. I'll wait!" Rocky hushed her and pulled her into his arms, "Trust me, I don't want to leave you. But I have no other choice. But don't ever think I love wrestling more than I love you. I'll always love you but this is like a once-in-a-lifetime chance for me. It's a risk I'm willing to take."  
  
Roxy sobbed into his jacket, on his shoulder. He kissed her forehead and held her tight. He wished he could hold onto her forever. She sniffled, "Then…it's a risk I'll have to take, too." Her head rose from him and she smiled through her tears, "I want to be one to support you. I couldn't hold you back."  
  
Rocky ran his thumb along her ring. She looked at it, "I think you're right." She removed the ring and walked down the rest of the dock. She sat at the edge, her legs dangling off the wooden dock board. Rocky joined her.  
  
"It'll be so fun for you, I bet. You'll see millions of people, world wide. And they're gonna love you and you're gonna love them, and it'll be a win-win situation for everybody." She wiped her tear. "I've always wanted to be a performer, "she said, "I'd sit alone in my room when I was growing up and think of my singing idols like Selena and Pat Benetar. And I wished that when I would be up on stage, my dreams and hopes and prayers were the same as the hopes of all the people who'd love me… and watch me… But you, Rocky, I know you'll be a natural. I mean, technically, you've been working for this ever since you were a kid. And now, I think I'm just really scared for the both of us."  
  
Rocky took her hand and kissed it, "Don't be scared of anything, because then you'll wonder if there was truly something to be scared of and you'll realize: there really wasn't." Rocky stood and helped her up.  
  
"I know why all those people are gonna love you, Rocky," Roxy said. "Why?" Rocky asked. Roxy placed her hand against his cheek and caressed it with her thumb, "Because I love you just as much as they will…"  
  
They stood still for a while after that. They caught each other in a loving embrace and rocked side to side as the sun began to set. Roxy lifted her head from his chest and looked up at him, "I love you." Rocky, near tears, held her tight and whispered, "I love you, too."  
  
Even after crying, she looked more beautiful than ever to him. He gently wiped the tears off her cheeks with his thumbs and slowly leaned in and kissed her. The heat from her body overwhelmed him and the kiss tore through him like nothing he'd ever experienced. Finally as they both pulled back for air, she opened her eyes and looked at him knowingly as if the kiss had revealed the truth about him once and for all.  
  
They walked back up the dock, as the day began to end, along with their relationship…  
  
~~ 


	6. Meeting at Their Spot

Upon arriving in Philly, Rock checked into a hotel close to the old dock. He stood at the balcony and looked out into the ocean before him. He closed his eyes and relaxed to the warm air brushing against his face. When he opened his eyes, he spotted a figure standing on the dock. His eyebrows drew together to create a look of confusion. He went back into his room, grabbed his card key and headed out.  
  
**  
  
When he got to the dock, the figure was still there. It was a woman. Her hair was flowing along the sunset sky and she stood perfectly still. He approached her.  
  
"Rox," he uttered, against the wind, "I know it wasn't you." Roxy turned to face him. Her expression was calm and a bit irritated. "You remembered," she whispered, referring to their spot. Rock nodded. He knew this was their spot. How could he forget?  
  
"You're amazing, Rocky. You remember something as unimportant as our spot, but you forget that you can't trust Paul Heyman," Roxy hoped she didn't sound bitter, yet she wanted him to hear her sarcasm. Rock hung his head in shame, "I know, I know." He walked up next to her, still facing the ocean while she faced the opposite direction.  
  
"I'm sorry I went off. I should've thought before I did or said anything," Rock said, sincerely.  
  
Roxy let a small smile escape, "If there's one thing I can't do, it's that I'm never be able to stay mad at you." Rock smiled. She turned to watch the sunset with him, both now knowing everything was all right.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
R&R Please 


	7. The Next Big Thing

A/N: Sorry the last chapter was short. I didn't know what else to add so… Enjoy!  
  
Rock and Roxy held hands as they walked down the empty, silent hallways. When she came into her hotel room, Roxy froze. Rock stepped up to the door frame to see what seemed to shock her. Red and white roses were set all over the room. The 2 stepped in and checked the bouquets for a card but found nothing.  
  
"Heyman," Rock uttered, through clenched teeth. He stormed out of the room, but Roxy held him back, "Don't! You'll be more at risk with him! And maybe even Lesnar." Rock escaped her grasp on his arm and turned to her, "Stay here."  
  
**  
  
After finding out where Heyman's hotel room was, Rock headed there, determined to end the charades Paul was provoking. He pounded on the door until the former ECW owner answered, with a grin, "Hey, Rock. What can I do for you?" Heyman opened the door wider to reveal Brock Lesnar behind him, "…Or what could WE do for you?"  
  
Rock didn't feel the least bit intimidated and he snarled at the NCAA Champion, "Stay away from Roxy," He threatened.  
  
Heyman smiled, "Oh, I'll stay away from your girlfriend, Rock, but who knows? We'll see if she wants to stay away from me…!"  
  
Rock had enough. He grabbed Heyman and threw him against the opposite wall, outside the room. As Heyman screamed in pain, Lesnar spun Rock around and threw a punch! Rock fell back next to Heyman against the wall. Then Lesnar charged for Rock, ramming his rock hard shoulder into The Great One's ribs!  
  
Heyman laughed as he stood upright. He and Brock headed back into the room, leaving Rock clutching his ribs.  
  
**  
  
At the next taping, Roxy arrived, seemingly alone but Rock was far behind her. Having had his ribs taped, he couldn't make any sudden or fast moves. Roxy waited when he'd lag and walked by him. As they entered the arena, backstage, Vince McMahon walked up to them. He was smiling.  
  
"Rock, I understand that you're injured but, as The Undisputed Champion, you have to defend the title tonight!" McMahon said. "That's not fair, Vince! You know he's not 100% to defend!" Roxy shouted.  
  
Vince turned to her, glaring, "I'm Vince McMahon, dammit. He will do what I say! And I say…The Rock will defend the title against the former champion, Triple H!"  
  
Vince walked away, and Rock readied himself to attack the co-owner, but Roxy held him back. Rock felt his ribs ache, and he held his breath, trying to avoid the pain. He slowly exhaled and let Roxy lead him to the locker room.  
  
**  
  
The Championship match was next. Rock was in the Gorilla Position, but instead of hyping his adredaline, he was standing very still, avoiding any movement in his ribs. He knew the pain would endure during the match, since Triple H held no mercy for anyone.  
  
Triple H walked up to the Brahma Bull and stared at him, "In case you haven't heard, Vince has made this a NO D-Q match. And now, I'm gonna steal a page from you, Rock…" He closed in on The Great One's eyes, "…Get Ready…"  
  
"The Game" started up in the arena and Triple H grabbed his water bottle and headed out. Rock slowly picked up his title and stared at it. Would this be the last time? He slapped it over his shoulder and watched Triple H saunter down the ramp, as he always did.  
  
Roxy came up beside him, "Hey, you ready?" Rock turned to her, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm gonna go with you out there!" she said, smiling. Rock shook his head, "No, it's too dangerous. Plus, it's No D-Q, I don't know what Triple H has in store for me, let alone you. Stay back here," He ordered.  
  
Roxy shook her head, worried, "No! I want to be out there with you! I'm not a liability like some valets. I'll fight!" Rock shook his head again, "Stay."  
  
"If Ya Smell…!" started to play and Rock walked out, leaving it at that. Roxy pouted and headed back to the locker room.  
  
*  
  
The match didn't go so smoothly for The People's Champion. Triple H had grabbed his infamous sledgehammer and attacked Rock with it, taking the weapon to his ribs. Triple H had finally laid Rock out, Rock bleeding from the mouth.  
  
…Then Brock Lesnar waddled down to the ring with Paul Heyman.  
  
Triple H smiled with he saw 'The Next Big Thing' enter the ring. Rock opened his eyes and looked up to see Lesnar. He heard Paul shouting at ringside and then Lesnar lifted Rock off the mat. He lifted him onto his broad shoulders. Rock squinted to make out the blurs of his eyesight.  
  
"Slam him, Brock!!" Heyman shouted, "You wanna threaten ME, Rock?! Huh?! Wanna threaten Paul E.?!"  
  
Rock shut his eyes, tight as he felt Brock release him and slam him onto the rock hard mat! Rock twitched as Lesnar laughed and left the ring. Paul stayed behind and pointed at Rock, "Do it again, I dare ya!" He then left as EMTs rushed down.  
  
The paramedics got into the ring but Triple H kept them away. He looked down at Rock…and pinned him for the 1-2-3. The ref called for the bell and had Triple announced as the new Undisputed Champion. Then Triple H left.  
  
The EMTs helped Rock into a stretcher and headed up the ramp. Since he was almost out, Rock failed to see the footage on the tron. Heyman stood outside Roxy's locker room and then went in, closing the door behind him.  
  
**  
  
Rock was laid up in bed at the hospital a few days later. He was drifting off to sleep but the phone rang. He picked it up and greeted the caller with a weak, "Hello?"  
  
Rock suddenly jumped when he heard the response.  
  
Paul Heyman was laughing on the other end.  
  
  
  
  
  
R&R please 


	8. Power On His Side

Disclaimer: insert same old, same old.  
  
A/N: Sorry I took so long to upload this, all!! Fanfiction.net was down when I had this chapter up, and then when I recently remembered I had it saved, I realized I had deleted it while clearing out my documents. I hope this chapter makes up for the wait! You may need to reread some of the previous chapters, because I know it's been a while. Enjoy! ~Romi  
  
---  
  
Rock's eyes narrowed at the laughing. He made a fist, "Where is she, Heyman?!" The laughing stopped and there was dead silence. Rock worried, hoping Paul wasn't gonna hang up.  
  
"Riiiiight here." Paul said, finally. He seemed to take the phone away from his ear and Rock heard muffled cries and shouts in the distance. Before Rock could interrogate, however, Heyman hung up.  
  
"Dammit!" Rock breathed as he slammed the phone down. He knew what he had to do now.  
  
He scurried to change into his regular clothes. He gathered his things and headed out, keeping his head low, and his face hidden. When he made it to the elevator, his eyes shifted, making sure no one saw him and recognized him. They widened when he noticed a nurse, entering his room a few yards down the hall.  
  
He slyly, but quickly, walked around the corner and headed down the stairs, which lead him out of the building. As he continued to walk, he fished his cell phone out of his bag and dialed someone's number.  
  
"Hello?" Shane's voice greeted. "Shane! Do you know where Paul is?" Rock asked, still walking. "Heyman? No, he called Vince earlier, but only to say he wouldn't be on RAW tomorrow night."  
  
Rock snarled at the thought that Heyman was taking time off to torture Roxy, "Did he say why?" There was a silence on the other end, but Shane answered, "He said something's come up. Why do you need to know? Something wrong?"  
  
Rock thought for a second. Shane could help him! Or maybe Shane's father. Rock knew he'd have to team with one of them if he wanted to ensure Roxy's safety. "Yeah, sometimes extremely wrong. It's a long story. Hang on." Rock ran across the street to a gas station, wanting to keep as far away from the hospital as possible, "Come pick me up," he said, "I'll tell you all about it.  
  
**  
  
As Shane drove, with Rock as his passenger, Rock told the whole story. He saw a look of disgust on Shane's face every now and then, almost as if he was grossed out by Heyman's actions, but also as if he wasn't too surprised it happened.  
  
"I need your help," Rock said, thinking about Heyman's evil cackle on the phone. Shane turned to his friend, a bit taken aback, "Me? What do you need me for? How can I possibly help?" "You're the boss's son. You have power. You can take away Heyman's power within the company. Surely he won't pick Roxy over a 300,000 dollar paycheck, right?"  
  
Shane shook his head and re-glued his eyes to the road, "I don't know, man. That Heyman is sick. You don't know what to expect from him." Rock eyed the Boy Wonder, "You seemed to."  
  
McMahon shrugged. "If you think he's so terrible, why'd you let Vince hire him?" Rock asked, seriously curious as to why the company would bring Paul E. in. Shane scoffed, "You know Vince. Anything for ratings. Plus, Lawler went out the week before, remember? And Paul," He paused, "He comes up with some good ideas, sometimes."  
  
Rock rolled his eyes, "Sometimes is right." Shane didn't reply and they drove the rest of the way in silence.  
  
Rock still couldn't get over the horrible feeling he had. Who knew what Heyman was capable of, let alone with a woman. He shuddered. What a sick freak.  
  
He could hear her muffled cries from over the phone. They haunted him now. They created a knot in his stomach and it tightened when he thought of her. He thought of her letter.  
  
'I've missed you and I've patiently been waiting to reunite with you.'  
  
And the knot grew tighter.  
  
He thought of when they set eyes on each other after so long.  
  
'Even though I've been in Philly all my life, I still felt close to you. I knew, the day you came back, July 30th, I had to see you again.'  
  
And tighter.  
  
He thought about the ring and how she'd held onto it, like she held onto him.  
  
'I guess I'm just really crazy, and really lucky. Lucky, well, because I can say 'I was in love with him before he became big. I was going to marry that man and be the luckiest and happiest girl in the world.''  
  
And tighter.  
  
And now, he was thinking about the screams. Probably for help. He didn't want to imagine what kind of state she must be in at the moment. Tied? Gagged? They were all too horrible for him to envision.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
--- 


End file.
